


sunlight, silver (what are you looking for?)

by sockablock



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Beau is in Love (tm), F/F, Fluff, Jester reveals her tarot dabblings, Light Angst, Pining, Tarot, so much pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23010442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sockablock/pseuds/sockablock
Summary: “One round, Jester. One.”“Oh,yes!” There was a squeal that could’ve killed. “Youwon’tregret this—”“I hope not…” Beau mumbled, and Jester began shuffling. It was a bit clumsy, to be sure, but better than most, and the amateurish theatrics of this set-up was, well…charming.Beau felt herself relax. This was Jester, after all. Besides, bullshit fortune-telling never actually meant anything, right?Right.(or: two lovely gals do some tarot together)
Relationships: Jester Lavorre/Beauregard Lionett
Comments: 7
Kudos: 127





	sunlight, silver (what are you looking for?)

“Alright, alright, what’s this surprise that’s got you so excited?”

“Sit down, first, sit down!” Jester waved her hands. “Come and get comfy, and then I’ll show you right away!”

Beau raised an eyebrow, but didn’t hesitate to place herself across from Jester, cross-legged on the ground. She also couldn’t help but slip the tiniest, smallest smile as she watched Jester riffle through her _very_ pink haversack.

“So, uh, do I need to brace myself, or something?” She plucked some stray lint off the carpet. “’Cause morning sparring also got pretty intense with Fjord, and it’s not like I’m tired or anything, but I— _oh,_ _gods no_ —”

“Aw, no, come _on_ , Beau, come on _,_ it’ll be _fun_!” Jester scrambled forward and shoved the tarot deck closer. “Come _on_ , _please_? I promise it’ll be fun, just give me a chance! Come on!”

The pleading was so earnest, so _hopeful,_ that Beau sighed.

She sat back.

“Oneround, Jester. _One_.”

“Oh _, yes_!” There was a squeal that could’ve killed. “You _won’t_ regretthis—”

“I hope not…” she mumbled, and Jester began shuffling. It was a bit clumsy, to be sure, but better than most, and the amateurish theatrics of this set-up was, well…charming.

Beau felt herself relax. This was _Jester,_ after all. Besides, bullshit fortune-telling never _actually_ meant anything, right?

Right.

As the final cards were folded, Beau dropped her chin into her palm and nodded. “So, does this mean you found a guidebook, then?” On the other side of the carpet, Jester set down the deck. “Or did that evil hag tell you how these worked?”

“Oh, neither!” Jester beamed. “I actually just stared at each card _super_ hard, until I understood what it meant. You know, I let them _speak_ to me.”

She waggled her eyebrows, and Beau nodded along. This was done mostly in self-defense.

“Oh,” she said, “so this is like…your _own_ brand of tarot.”

Jester grinned. “Exactly!” Then gave Beau a wink. “And you’re going to be my first test subject! Ready?”

“I don’t think they’re called test subjects—”

A dismissive hand-wave. “What _-ever_. Now, are you ready? This is going to be _so_ cool!”

Beau made a _go-on_ gesture, then crossed her arms.

Jester flipped the first card.

They leaned in. Both of them squinted.

“…Judgement,” Beau read. “Is…is that _good_?”

“Oh, yeah, it’s _great_!” Jester said immediately. “Judgement means you’re going to be led to _awesome_ victory. You know, it’s been judged by the gods and stuff. So it’s certain.”

Beau considered the card’s surface. It depicted an angel, leaning out from the heavens, blowing a horn over the naked masses.

She turned back to Jester. “You’re…sure about that?”

“Oh, _definitely_!” Her tone was absolute. “You know, this card is super-good. You’re a really lucky person, you know.”

“Yeah, uh…right, sure. Hey, the card is facing towards _me_ , is that…does that mean it’s upside-down? Or is it facing you? Does that matter?”

Jester shrugged. “No, no, I don’t think so. Not as far as I know, anyway.”

Beau didn’t know quite enough to argue. “Oh, uh…oh, sure. I _guess_ …”

Then her eyebrow twitched; inwardly, she frowned— _what_ did _it matter? Why would_ she _care?_

“Right,” she barked, and it surprised herself too. Plunging forward, she leaned back and waved a hand. “Of course you’re right, of course. Alright, come on, flip the next card so I can get this shit over with.”

Jester rolled her eyes, shook a finger at Beau. “There’s still one _more_ after this, you— _oh_! Oh, _wow_ , it’s the Empress!”

“The…Empress?”

The next card, this time facing Jester, depicted a woman in imperial clothing with a regal crown perched on her head. She held a golden scepter as she sat upon a throne, sunflowers blooming all around her feet, framed by some other pink flower Beau didn’t know.

The woman’s face, though small, was intricately painted. It was…odd, Beau thought as she squinted a bit, this woman was smiling, but there was also…a sort of longing—

“ _This_ one means you’re super-powerful,” Jester announced. “But we _already_ knew that, right?”

Beau blinked, snapped back into the present. She frowned a bit. “Wait, _what_?”

“Power!” Jester repeated. “It means you’re powerful. And also desirable. Like…all kinds of people around the world want to come and see you. Probably ‘cause you’re so cool,” she added sagely.

Beau did not immediately agree. “That…really? How do you figure _that_?”

Jester tapped the card. “Well, _obviously_ ,” she said, “obviously it’s because of how cool this lady looks. She’s got a crown, and nature-powers, and lots of gems. And, _ooh_ , maybe it’s based off the Wildmother, I should ask Cad—”

“ _Nature powers_?”

“The flowers!” Jester motioned for her to look closer. “See, she’s grown these all with her magic. And _obviously_ , someone so beautiful and powerful would be wanted by everyone, right?”

Beau stared into the woman’s smile. Distantly, she could remember…a _different_ interpretation—

She quickly shook her head. Gods, with all this talk about destiny lately, this bullshit mysticism was getting into her head. Why would she argue so hard when it didn’t matter?

Besides, this was Jester. And she’d never want to fight with Jester.

She quickly plastered on a joking grin. “Oh, so it’s sort of like your mom,” she said. “A super-awesome lady that everyone loves.”

Jester giggled. “Exactly! Now, the next card—”

She flipped it over, and Beau made herself immobile _just_ too long before deigning to lean in.

The Eye. A golden, stylized symbol glowing on the forehead of a young, white-robed woman.

“Oh,” said Jester, and she sounded…deflated.

Beau tore her gaze from the card. “What? What’s wrong?”

Jester shrugged glumly. “No, nothing, this one’s just boring. We knew it already, so I didn’t get to make up a new meaning.”

Beau arched her brow. “Well, come on now, that’s not _all_ true, it’s not _totally_ boring. It’s my favorite card in the deck, remember? It’s the one that I got a tattoo of, and everything.”

Jester glanced up. “That…that _is_ true. And it _is_ really cool.”

“That’s why I _like_ it,” Beau grinned back at her. And, though a part of her withered as it happened, she gave Jester a thumbs-up for emphasis.

The other part was so relieved to see Jes smile that it didn’t even care about how cheesy it looked.

(Another, a third part, basked in that grin. The other two quickly stamped it down.)

“Why don’t you tell me again what it means?” Beau murmured. “To…to you, not anyone else?’

Jester rubbed her chin. She tilted her head.

“Hmm….” she mused, “…hmmm. Well…I think _maybe_ it means you have…knowledge? But _secret_ knowledge, something that only _you_ have, like you’re keeping it hidden from everyone else.”

“— _oh_. Is, that, uh, oh—” 

“— _but_ , I dunno,” Jester gave a shrug. “I kind of liked Molly’s interpretation more. That you’ve found what you’re looking for, you just don’t know it,” she recited.

She looked back at the card, turned it over, thought hard. And across from her on the carpet, unnoticed, Beau stared. Sitting as they were together, by the bed, quiet and warm in a small pool of sun, the silver charms shining like dew in Jester’s hair—

 _I know it_ , she tried and failed not to think. _I’ve found it, I know it, gods, I know it all too well_.

“Jester, I—”

“—or _maybe_ , it’s something about stories. Sure, the lady has that glowing eyeball, but it also sort of looks like she’s telling a story. Maybe it’s a sign that exciting things are coming? Or…hmm, but what if it’s about the _audience_? Maybe you’re going to meet a _really_ good bard!”

She glanced up. “Oh, sorry. Did you say something?”

For a moment, Beau hesitated.

_I’ve found it. I’ve found it._

She stopped. She shook her head, and crossed her arms.

“Nah,” she gave Jester a small smile. “No, but, uh, I was just thinking. It’s…it’s nice. To hear you tell my fortune. You know, it’s _weirdly_ bearable when it’s you.”

Jester beamed so wide her freckles skipped along her dimples.

“ _Awww_ , Beau, that’s so sweet,” she sang. “I’m glad! And thank you too, it’s really fun experimenting with you!”

She scooped the cards up, stuck them back into the deck, jumped to her feet and gave Beau a nod.

“I’m going to go try these on Nott, now! Want to come? Or are you already sick of tarot?”

Beau watched her practically bounce with excitement.

She chuckled.

“Well… _alright_. If it’s _you_ doing it, Jes, I think I can manage another round.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys so much for reading! I thought I was done with tieflings and tarot, but apparently not ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Comments and kudos, as always, are appreciated, and I hope you guys enjoyed this little fic!!
> 
> <3333333333333333


End file.
